


接触/Touch

by ssabriel



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 总的来说，贝克特不觉得他与德莱登的这次接触是令人失望的。





	接触/Touch

贝克特在加入血色黎明的第二天才见到德莱登。

事发之时仍值旧共和国末期，他全凭自己闯荡在黑市上已小有名气。因为一笔单子他招惹到了隶属银河帝国势力下的某个地头蛇组织，不巧的是紧接着银河帝国就当政了，倒霉的贝克特遭到对方变本加厉的追杀，走投无路之下才决计投靠血色黎明。

一方面他深谙最危险的地方最安全的道理，血色黎明和帝国的关系非同寻常；另一方面，比起政治家他更喜欢和商人打交道，因为他们总有办法协谈和双赢。逃命的同时能捞上一笔，何乐而不为呢。

贝克特还记得他第一次见到德莱登那天，那是一个风平浪静的晚上，萨瓦林的沙暴季刚刚过去，他们的飞船稳停于海湾正上方，脚底下是一片漆黑的夜空。贝克特趴在飞船俱乐部舱向外延伸出去的围栏上吹风，他喜欢海边，这令他想起他自己的故乡。他一边独自念旧一边思考着自己接下去该何去何从，德莱登端着一杯萨瓦林土法酿制的烈性白兰地无声而至，在贝克特身后一声咳嗽惊得他差点儿跌进海里。

贝克特正满到喉咙口的脏话在转身看到德莱登黑色披风的瞬间又硬生生滚回了肚子里。“沃斯长官。”贝克特说。在此之前他从没见过他的上司，不过这并不难猜。他登舰那天据说德莱登·沃斯身体抱恙不能接待新成员 ，而来人摇晃着一副瘦削的体魄，身上衣物虽然裁剪极为简朴但料子看起来价值不菲，答案可想而知。

贝克特发誓自己这么问候的时候没有带半点情绪，可德莱登像发现了什么似的朝他靠近过来。他拇指和另外三根手指抓着白兰地杯子，食指伸到了贝克特耳朵后面插进了他的头发里，手指骨节和冰冷的玻璃杯一块儿抵着贝克特的脖子，另一只手贴上了贝克特的胸膛。

贝克特只穿了一件棉布衬衫，德莱登在那底下摸到手感可观的肌肉。他抬起目光又仔细打量了一下这位新来的下属：长相不赖，有些不修边幅，但更关键的不在于此。

“托拜厄斯，是吗？我听说了。前两年，你的香料走私队不到十四秒差距就跑完科舍尔航线，令人印象深刻。不错，不错。”德莱登边说，一边拿并拢的指尖轻拍贝克特的胸口。

他看上去与贝克特年纪相仿，甚至更年轻，讲起话来却和样貌不相符地老派。他附在贝克特耳朵旁边，语气彬彬有礼，可他的气息摩擦着贝克特的耳廓，令贝克特寒毛直竖。德莱登的呼吸中有股血腥味，尽管混着强烈的白兰地气味，仍令人窒息。贝克特花了好一会儿才弄明白，这气味似乎是从他脸上遍布的那些诡异的伤疤中散发出来的。

“过奖，沃斯长官。驾驶飞船的另有其人。”贝克特想后退一步，却发现这举动被德莱登搭在他耳朵后面的那根一动不动的食指阻止了。

“可你是领头的那个，这足够说明问题。在格利·安塞尔姆星长大的吗？有意思。我喜欢那种从泥泞里一步步爬上来的家伙。”最后一句话，德莱登几乎是咬着贝克特的耳朵说的，然后他放开贝克特的脖子，将手里的白兰地一饮而尽，把杯子搁在围栏的平台上。“现在，走私犯，来和我跳支舞如何？”

休眠中的飞船俱乐部舱没有音乐，没有灯。远离月光照射的窗户的船舱漆黑一片，只有大理石地板反射着微弱的星光。贝克特被德莱登带到这里面，德莱登把头埋进他颈窝里，他让贝克特也用胳膊圈着他的腰，整个人倚靠在贝克特身上，使得他们像久别重逢的恋人一样在寂静中左右踱步。

贝克特觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍了才没把德莱登这个变态的家伙一把推开，长时间的逃亡令贝克特在对满足身体某种需求的方面有些生疏了，他不得不承认，德莱登的腰身比实际看起来的还要纤细柔韧得多。

可过了一会儿，德莱登的胳膊在贝克特身上收紧起来，浓郁的血腥味扑面而来，正当贝克特快要喘不上气来，德莱登突然摇晃着朝地面倒下去。贝克特条件反射地先于他跪向地面，用大腿接住了德莱登无力下坠的脑袋。德莱登的样子令贝克特震惊，他的伤疤充血成可怖的猩红色，通红双眼的眼角渗出几滴血水，顺着他的眼窝与脸颊淌下去。

“见鬼！德莱登？我去叫无颅骨人医护——”

“慢着。托拜厄斯，帮我回去卧房里。”德莱登用空洞的嗓音命令道。贝克特不敢违抗，从地上抱起德莱登朝俱乐部舱的另一侧走去。他拉动德莱登的右胳膊搭在自己肩上好固定他的上半身，德莱登在胳膊接触到他手指时痛得惨叫一声，贝克特凑近检查，发现德莱登被他握过的那片皮肤像被灼伤一样立刻形成一片火燎的水泡，吓得他差点松开手。

贝克特战战兢兢地把德莱登放在他的床上，给他抓了两个枕头垫在腰后，好让他的背能够倚靠着窗床头。他像个木桩似的杵在那，不知道该走还是该留，他看着德莱登疲惫地闭上眼睛，胸口起伏，脸上伤疤的猩红色和身上的灼伤逐渐褪去。过了一会儿，德莱登开口，”你想问什么就问吧。”

贝克特拿不可置否地眼神盯着德莱登的脸。“这些？哦，我在卡里达受到的一些‘小惩罚’。我和一位同僚——”他讲到这里时停顿了一下。贝克特抬起一边眉毛，他不敢相信眼前这位所谓的血色黎明最高长官，就这样毫无保留地把自己的私事透露给他这么一位初来乍到的走私犯。众所周知，卡里达军校的性别比例中男性占绝大多数。

“——发生了‘不正当’关系。”德莱登继续，“我们被驱逐出去，但这还不够。这种事在当时看来极为帝国军所不齿。他们设法在我的神经末梢植入了电路，当我与人肌肤接触时就会触发相当高的电阻，令人痛不欲生。当然，那时的技术，这些电路很快老化腐蚀我的身体……后来我在达索米尔又接受了一些改造。”

他撩起袖管，露出一截小臂，上面布满与他脸上类似的疤痕，示意贝克特上前看看。贝克特在床边蹲下来，拿手指摁了摁德莱登的皮肤，感受到了无机物冰冷的温度和不正常的细腻。“我成了一个怪物。这些东西代替了我的皮肤，我感受不到任何触到的东西，除了……” 德莱登拿起另一只手，将贝克特的手掌覆盖在他的小臂与掌心之间。

很快，贝克特感到德莱登与自己接触的那片皮肤开变得灼热，痛苦的神色在德莱登脸上聚集，他看到德莱登一边的唇角抽动着，仍死死摁着他的手。他惊愕不已，连忙把手用力抽了出来。“为什么？”贝克特大声质问。

“为了知道我还活着。”

 

 

自从那次深夜“交心”后，德莱登总是有意无意在贝克特毫无防备的时机出现，通常是在公共场合，贝克特完成一项任务回来的时候，或者是庆功会上，当着下属们的面，他热情地与贝克特握手，拥抱他，轻拍他的脸，然后享受贝克特看着他隐忍疼痛神色时的诧异目光。

贝克特好像豹子对猎物那样，天生对伪善的东西有种超于常人的灵敏嗅觉。在德莱登面前，这种嗅觉失灵了。当然，他知道德莱登不过是这么说说而已，“样貌与自己上司已故的前男友极其相似”这种离谱的事情并不能被想当然地作为免死金牌，生意一旦出了岔子，他还是会倒霉的。

哪怕德莱登在告诉他这点时嗓音发抖、眼里噙着泪水，也不能让他就这么傻头傻脑地信以为真。可他还是控制不了自己，德莱登那可悲的自尊、脆弱的健康，和他令人不安的坦诚都让贝克特着迷。

德莱登那段时间极不稳定。他会在某天小心翼翼又有礼貌地向贝克特解释自己并不期待他能有所表示，也理解他面对这种莫名其妙情况的心情，只希望他能不要无时无刻地回避着自己，偶尔让他触碰，给他疼痛感，和一些久违的鲜活感。

在其它的某些天他又歇斯底里，手指戳着胸膛哭泣着对贝克特讲那儿有一颗因为电导剂的辐射而正在萎缩的心脏，咒骂他如此残酷。他给贝克特炫耀自己的收藏品，包括一套稀有的曼达洛高阶武士盔甲，还有令人咋舌的暴君希姆迈塔格水晶头骨（名字贝克特只在传闻中听过），再当着贝克特的面儿把它们弄倒在地上，残片滚落得到处都是。摧毁的对象除了藏品之外，有时也是他的其他下属。然后德莱登喘息着跌坐在一片狼藉之中，精疲力竭，任由贝克特把他抱到一旁的沙发上再去收拾残局。

不巧的是，贝克特很快接到一个非他不可的任务。“这趟费卢西亚之行一来一回恐怕要花掉数周时间。”贝克特在整理行装过程中装作心不在焉地和德莱登提出。德莱登则冷漠地抱着胳膊站在一边，好像对贝克特的去留毫不关心。贝克特告诉自己他对德莱登来说不过是又一个新鲜的玩物而已。

直到他再次见到德莱登。

这次任务花的时间比贝克特想象的久，为了省去麻烦，他也没有和血色黎明总部联系。他刚踏进机舱时就嗅到一股腐败的气味。德莱登没像往常那样来迎接他。机舱里的人员都神色严峻，走路没有声音。那些平日往来宾客的身影全消失了，走廊显得寂静而空旷。

贝克特快跑着来到德莱登的卧室，不敢相信眼前那个散发着腐化血腥气的、胸口插了导管蜷缩在床角的可怜虫就是德莱登。相比起几星期前，他瘦了不少，样子几乎教贝克特认不出来，脑袋耷拉着，身上挂着一件松垮的丝质睡袍，手腕像枯树枝一样交叉着叠在胸口，哪还有一丝黑帮头目的样子。

“贝克特……”房间另一头的人仿佛听见了动静，发出一声气息奄奄的呼唤。贝克特强迫自己走过去。他不敢看德莱登，一半是因为震惊，一半因为怜悯。贝克特来到德莱登床头，在他面前半蹲下来。德莱登伸出一只手覆盖在贝克特风尘仆仆的脸颊上，很快因为剧痛颤抖起来，但手指却没有离开那里。

 

 

“德莱登？”

“我告诉过你，这东西正在榨干我的生命。”德莱登有气无力地朝床头的透析机瞥了一眼，导管里流淌着暗灰色金属光泽的液体，是提炼而成的电导剂，德莱登改造后的机体需要它们来维持运转。“它救活了我，又要缓慢地杀死我，很讽刺吧。”

贝克特皱着眉头。他不习惯看到人无助的样子，同情心总令他失去判断力，他知道，他身体里所剩无几的好的那部分常让他困扰，没准儿哪一天就会让他丧命。“你究竟想从我这儿得到什么？”贝克特挫败地问。

德莱登没说话，他把睡袍解开，费力地支起身把那衣物从身下揪出来放在一边，他手臂稍用力便会绷出骨架的形状，病态的躯体在贝克特眼前一览无余。然后他去拔插在胸口的导管，埋在皮肤之下的部分比贝克特想象的要深得多，随着移动发出粘腻的撕扯声，导管表面沾满暗红色血迹和溢出的金属色电导剂。贝克特想要出声，被他用眼神禁止了。

德莱登颤抖着把从他身体里取出的那截东西丢在床头，贝克特看见他紧贴着胸骨的皮肤上，被导管开出的那个血口正以非人类的速度愈合。德莱登身体向后靠下去，他把身上的毯子拉起来，露出盖在下面的两条大腿，他的腿看起来并没比他的上半身好到哪去，同样布满不详的疤痕，其余的皮肤苍白干燥，萎缩的肌肉包裹着轮廓异常清晰的骨骼。

他冲贝克特张开大腿，露出两腿之间蜷缩着的阴茎，那器官与他身体的其它部位一样细弱无力，毫无疑问很久没有被使用过了。德莱登盯着他，把手放到身侧拿指尖抚摸着那几根凸起的肋骨。

贝克特突然感到一股无名的怒火。他跨步到床前，粗暴地压在德莱登身上开始啃咬他紧闭的薄嘴唇。德莱登没预料到似的僵在那。贝克特在性爱这方面不算身经百战，但他这些年的漂泊中也从各个行星的异域妓女那里领悟了不少门道，甚至尝试过几次并不愉快的同性性交，因为体验不尽人意很快就被他放弃。

德莱登的反应无疑告诉他他的上司在那次短暂而危险的、也是导致他沦落到今天这种境地的关系之后，一直维持着禁欲的生活。那么这就说明，他对贝克特讲述的经历很有可能是真的。贝克特很快挫败地意识到，实际上，他在发现这点之前就已经相信德莱登了。

再糟糕的人也或许有悲惨的过往。贝克特对德莱登的看法很复杂，一方面，德莱登曾受到过不公正的对待，遭受他不该承受的折磨，另一方面他的思想和行事方式令贝克特捉摸不透。这很让他恼火。他最痛恨复杂。他想去毁坏什么，撕破德莱登那副伪善的嘴脸，让他哭叫、咒骂出声，好补偿他自己这么长一段时间以来受到的困惑。

贝克特用一只手握住德莱登的脖子，把他的头摁进身下的枕头里去。德莱登被疼痛和缺氧弄的头昏眼花，他喘得更加厉害，无助地抓住贝克特的裤腰，由于大程度仰着头视线中只有高悬的天花板和贝克特一小部分的脸孔，在分辨手中握住的东西是什么之后，他的另一只手也加入进去，开始胡乱地去解贝克特的皮带。缺乏经验并不意味着德莱登的举动毫无吸引力，正相反，他时不时摩擦着贝克特裤裆的手指令贝克特失控地兴奋。

贝克特的手掌已经在德莱登的脖子上停留了一段时间，但他不想松开，德莱登那里的皮肤开始发烫，他脸上的伤疤和眼底都充血了，嘴唇则完全失去血色，泛出青紫色。贝克特恶作剧式地去亲吻德莱登那两片开阖的枯萎的唇瓣，德莱登痛得浑身发抖，张开嘴来迎接他，舌头与贝克特的纠缠在一起，脸颊由于吮吸而显得异常瘦削。

贝克特的余光瞥见了德莱登，发现他脸上竟浮现出近乎虔诚的神色，那投入的样子令他厌恶，他感到自己被利用了，同时又为自己想把这个样子的德莱登操个底朝天的强烈欲望恼火，他将手从德莱登脖子上拿开，三根手指粗暴地塞进德莱登的嘴里，留在外面的大拇指与小指掐着他的下颚和脸颊，使得里面的手指能有力将德莱登的舌头死死压住，一路探进喉咙口，在那里面翻搅，同时在他身上伏下来，用牙齿撕咬他支在肩头的锁骨末端，另一只手探进大腿之间，对着那里和屁股上的嫩肉粗暴地又掐又抓。

德莱登干呕起来，喉咙口抽搐着，呼吸变成了断续夹杂呛咳的抽噎，他的视线被眼里渗出的东西模糊，只能瞥见伏在他身侧的贝克特的头发，贝克特碰过的地方无一不在火烧火燎地灼痛。

贝克特踢掉已经褪到小腿肚的裤子，拿阴茎紧贴着德莱登平坦的腹部上下摩擦，他已经很硬了，德莱登的身体被他弄得一塌糊涂，脖子上一片狼藉，被贝克特嘴唇接触过的地方布满了烧伤的水泡，在愈合之前蹭破出血水与脓液来，又让新一轮的灼烧覆盖，他的腰上和两股之间也伤痕累累。

贝克特把手指从德莱登的嘴里拿出来，带出的唾液弄湿了德莱登的嘴角，后者绝望地大口喘息，试图获得一点可怜的氧气。贝克特近距离看着他的上司，他头发被汗水浸透，沾血的睫毛结成一缕缕，看起来像是就要崩溃了。他的嘴一开一阖，喉咙底发出含混不清的声音。贝克特凑近去听。

太疼了。德莱登说，他太疼了。

他哭起来，哭着请求贝克特停一停，过了一会儿，呜咽变成拖着长音的啜泣，他又请求贝克特原谅，要他继续。贝克特硬得发痛，但他竟然停下来了。德莱登非常不好，甚至比贝克特刚见到他时更为憔悴。

贝克特有点搞不清，自己一直以来对德莱登的怨气从何而来。在明知道自己受到他同盟势力的敌对的状况下，德莱登将他收到麾下；他身上有贝克特所欣赏的品质，智慧、残忍、果断，是真正的投机者；他在对待自己以及自己与他的过去那匪夷所思的联系这件事情上并没有说谎。

也许令他恼火的事情是，德莱登用近乎自暴自弃的态度虐待他自己的身体。也许是因为，他不敢向德莱登问出，“你是否真的对任何事在意过”这样的问题，因为他怕听到那个答案，也害怕自己会说出同样的答案。

 

 

贝克特在德莱登的身旁躺下来，侧躺着面对着他，过了半晌他开口，“我是个懦夫，德莱登。我这里没有你要的，无论那是什么。”

“我不从你这儿得到任何东西，托拜厄斯。看看这儿，该有的都有了，该失去的我也都失去了。”德莱登神色悲伤地说，贝克特听了露出若有所思的表情。德莱登的体力稍稍恢复了一点，伤疤上的猩红色也隐隐褪去。他拿起贝克特的一只手放在自己的腰上，贝克特的拇指很快就找到了德莱登的胯骨，他把那片很薄的骨头捏在拇指与食指之间，用手掌来回揉搓着德莱登柔软的腰部。

德莱登的手指不熟练地包裹住贝克特半挺硬的生殖器，在那上面仔细但有气无力地套弄，那感觉并不坏。贝克特注意到德莱登像个不经事的青年一样，手掌在拂过他阴茎上端的时候，会拿大拇指在铃口轻轻拨弄一下，不难猜到这恐怕是他那曾经年轻的恋人所喜爱的方式，这感觉又涨又痒，让贝克特感到极为躁动不安，他很快又硬起来了。

德莱登也注意到了，手指把贝克特的阴茎攥得更紧，手心传来的灼烫伴随着血液泵动一下下抽痛，每一下都锥心刺骨，但他毫不在意。贝克特的神情放松下来，他不知道脑子里经过了什么样的思想斗争过程，已不再显得怒气冲冲了，舒展的额头使他看起来更年轻，有那么一瞬间，德莱登错以为自己躺在卡里达军校学员宿舍那狭窄的单人床上，用身体不带疼痛地、愉快地接受爱人的触碰。

他刚想说些什么，他的嘴又被贝克特的手指掰开了。伸进来的食指与中指在他的口腔里来回搅动，动作比之前温柔一些，唾液很快令他的嘴角濡湿了，贝克特把手指放在德莱登的后槽牙上摩擦，又伸到他舌头底下去打转，刺激出更多唾液的分泌。

等他玩够了，便把面对着他躺着的德莱登拉进他的怀里，胳膊绕道他身后去圈住他，将那两根湿漉漉的手指插进德莱登的身体。尽管德莱登有所准备，但铺天盖地的剧痛和难以忍受的灼烧感仍然令他嘶哑地呻吟。贝克特用嘴衔住了德莱登出声的嘴唇，与此同时，他撤出了手指，把硬邦邦的性器刺进德莱登体内。疼痛在德莱登的脑子里炸开，有一瞬间，他什么也听不到，除了血管突突跳动的声音，以及放大数倍的贝克特粗糙的舌尖摩挲他口腔内壁的奇异声响。

贝克特的手也没有闲暇，他抬起德莱登一边的大腿架在自己腰上，好让他可以插得更深，德莱登的大腿他用一只手几乎能环握过来，于是他捏着它把他的上司又往身前拽了拽，在皮肤上留下灼伤的指印，又很快被他非人的那部分组织愈合。

贝克特的腰胯前后更大幅度地顶弄，由于他们两个都侧躺着，不足的力道令德莱登的下腹又酸又胀，他也勃起了，但没有完全地，这种感觉伴随几乎令他麻木的痛觉快让他发疯。他费力地扭动身体，向贝克特发出无声的请求，他试图爬起来坐到贝克特身上，但长久的疾病和之前那一番折磨使得他的四肢没有半点力量，他早已体力透支了。

贝克特于是朝德莱登的方向翻身，把德莱登仰面压在身下，德莱登卡在他身体一侧的大腿被最大程度地打开了。重力帮了大忙，贝克特抽插的阴茎精准无比地一下下撞击在了德莱登体内敏感的私处，他感到有股情绪化成的力量推动着他的身体，令他的每一下顶弄都带着目的性。德莱登微弱地迎合着他，眼光迷离，喉咙里只能发出嘶嘶的气声，他身上被模糊的血污弄得一塌糊涂，锁骨之间的凹槽连着胸口的那片皮肤由于热而泛红，其余的部分没有任何血色，干裂起皮的薄嘴唇里吐出带有血腥气和疾病气味的呼吸。

德莱登抬起手指，允许自己触碰贝克特被细密汗珠覆盖的额头，他多疑的下属终于不再躲避，注意力更多地放在德莱登又紧又湿的甬道中，他指尖传来甜蜜的疼痛，同时，自己很久很久以来第一次地，终于又被什么东西填满了。

贝克特感到德莱登在他身下一阵虚弱的筋挛，德莱登嘶哑地叫出了声，随即整个人瘫软下来，手臂垂落在身侧。贝克特低头发现德莱登已经射出来了，浊白的粘液到处都是，由于他们贴得很近，有一些也蹭到他的肚子上，德莱登形状优美的阴茎倒在他们的身体之间。

贝克特紧盯着视线中那一截消瘦躯体，眼神偶尔扫过德莱登精疲力竭的、吸引人的脸孔，颜色极浅的虹膜，身上那些丑陋的伤疤，注意力仅仅集中在他所看到的东西上，他的臀部紧紧绷着，思维空了，终于也在德莱登体内迎来久违的高潮快感。

他从德莱登身上翻下来，仰面躺在床上喘着粗气。旁边的德莱登安静得可怕，分不出是入睡还是昏迷了，贝克特伸手指过去试了试鼻息才安下心来。他甚至觉得，就这样也没什么不好。德莱登是极好的情人，其它的他甚至根本不用去考虑。

总的来说，他不觉得他与他上司的这次接触是令人失望的。他看了看双目紧闭的德莱登，告诉自己也许是时候去留心改善一下他的健康问题了。他完全可以先从那些电导剂入手，斯卡里夫或者什么别的重工业行星上一定会出售合适型号的精炼提纯机器或是设计图纸，这根本不难。

于是贝克特准备起身去做些有意义的事情，他在床上挪动弄出的悉悉簌簌声把德莱登吵醒。德莱登，意识模糊中的，十分紧张地握住了贝克特的手腕。

“别走……”  
“我会留下。”

 

END.


End file.
